Tales of Hades' sex discoveries
by Almighty Kyra
Summary: Hades should have known it wasn't a good idea to go to the library at this hour. (PWP really, also should I warn there's light bondage? There you have it). There will be more chapters to come with more characters!


I've been having a lot of smut headcanons since I watched the first episode and that's the result. If I have the courage I'll write my other ideas, I just feel like bothering Hades a lot. English is not my native language and it's actually the first time I write a sex scene in English so please bear with me, and don't hesitate to point out mistakes if there are some!  
Idk, someone had to start posting that kind of thing, that fandom seemed way too innocent in my eyes -ok I shut up-  
The title is shamelessly taken from the lyrics of the song Hot for Teacher by Van Halen, which someone on tumblr mentioned that it would do a great theme song for Thoth (and I completely agree).  
I hope someone will enjoy it nonehteless!

* * *

Hades just needed an astrology book, really. He didn't ask for anything, and even less for that.

The Greek god knew how to unlock the library doors as it was already evening. What he didn't know was that, at that time, it became Thoth's private room. While discretely entering the room he strolled round the shelves, without taking notice of the present figure next to the window. Too engrossed in his search, he neither was aware of the sound slow steps made on the wooden floor.

The breath he felt on his neck made him jump in surprise, but not quickly enough so that his back was then pressed against the shelves, red eyes boring into blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" was the only question that could escape his lips.

"I should be the one asking that. Students are not allowed in this area during the night. May have you, by any chance, the desire to visit me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. My only interest in being here are the books I am looking for."

The disdain displayed on Hades' face amused Thoth, who wondered if he was being naive or just plain idiotic.

"Ah, it seems you are not aware that the library becomes my private quarters at night."

A smirk drew itself on Thoth's features at the Greek god's startled expression.

"What are you tal-"

"And it also seems that you do not know what happens to those who dare enter my room at that time, especially when boredom strikes me, hm?"

Hades wouldn't lie, this side of Thoth worried him greatly. The cold and stoic façade gone made room for a more mischievous personality which Hades has encountered a couple of times already, only when both were alone.

It seemed that Thoth took an interest in him for a reason he couldn't grasp, and tried numerous moves on him already. Being faithful to himself, Hades didn't want to be approached by anyone due to his reputation, and even less by someone like Thoth, who could be threatening enough to have his way. The latter, however, didn't make any misplaced move yet, switching between forward remarks to gracious caresses, letting the god of the underworld deeply confused.

Throughout the months, this confusion became irritation to be frustration for the past couple of weeks. Being inexperienced in interacting with other beings, Hades brushed it off as common irritation over this illogical behaviour, but he deeply knew that simple irritation doesn't make you end up touching yourself in the middle of the night due to lack of sleep and a mind too filled with impure thoughts.

Hades was angry at Thoth for somehow making him become like that, but he above all hated himself for being influenced so easily.

He is of a wary nature, and that's why he decided to avoid the Egyptian god at all costs after noticing his change of behaviour, not even crossing his eyes during class.

He now knew it was the right choice to make, but regretted that he wasn't more careful in going into the library and mentally cursed for being so naive.

For now, he needed to get it together and escape this situation as soon as possible, before Thoth would approach too much, or before he'd notice in what state Hades was.

"I already told you. You shouldn't come near me if you don't want to be struck by misery."

Thoth chuckled at that bold statement.

"Do not think I have not frequented misery before, pretty face, and please do remember that you are right now in no place to contradict me."

Thoth's tanned hand slowly slid from Hades' left cheek to his jaw, thus capturing it and making the Greek god look at him in the eye.

"Now that you are here, it would be such a waste to let you go when you transgressed the rules."

He suddenly took off his hand and stepped aside, keeping a glare towards Hades

"Do not move from there."

Thoth turned around to his desk and meticulously put his monocle on it, before neatly folding his jacket over his desk chair. Despite his desire to escape the fastest possible from this room, Hades found himself unable to move his legs, still under the pressure Thoth's glare left on him. The fact that his powers are repressed and Thoth's aren't is undeniably a good reason.

Some drawers closing and shuffling were heard, and Hades' thoughts were cut when Thoth came to slightly press his body against his again.

As good as the Greek god was to find believable reasons for his lack of reaction until now, he also knew that he in fact didn't really want to move at all.

"You have been very discrete, dare I say almost avoiding lately, . Would you care to explain?"

Thoth's teasing tone was accompanied by a rather suggestive pressing of hips. Hades started wrestling, of panic or excitation he didn't know himself. This caused several books to fall to the floor, luckily without touching him nor Thoth – he didn't want to think what reaction he would have had if it occurred. The latter then smoothly slid a hand on Hades shoulder, pressing tightly.

"You should pick that up."

Still aware of his disadvantage – having no power and being in an isolated part of the academy at this hour of the night- Hades preferred to remain silent and sit on his knees in order to do as told, and started gathering the books around him. What he didn't immediately notice was the rough sensation around his neck, until it was pulled back and Hades couldn't breathe properly anymore. He could hear the other man's low voice right in his left ear, as Thoth continued to pull what seemed to be a white rope.

"You seem to be quite slow on the task, Hades. Or do you actually like to play with my patience?"

No anger could be heard in his voice, but rather a playfulness. Hades didn't know if the chill which ran all over his body was caused by Thoth's seductive tone or the rope impeding him to fill his lungs properly. What he was aware of was his blood rushing between his thighs, making him feel more and more uncomfortable.

"L-let me go already-!"

He couldn't finish his complaint as the Egyptian god tightened his grasp on the rope, humming in the process. Thoth was standing right behind him, so he had a general view of Hades current state.

"Oh but it seems that your body does not really want me stop, am I wrong?"

Hades could feel the pressure leave his neck and gasped loudly as he could breathe normally again. His relief was however short as Thoth was now standing in front of him. Not having the time to stand up as well, he saw as the god of knowledge teasingly put his right foot on his bulge, pressing slightly. Hades hissed in pain, but didn't want to look up to give Thoth the satisfaction of seeing his reactions.

Without any words, Thoth leaned on his foot, bending slightly so he could start unbuckling the other's jacket to then unbutton his vest and untangle the tie.

"My my, I did not think of this uniform as inconvenient until now."

The Greek god was actually afraid, not only of what Thoth would do to him, but also of his own reactions. He didn't understand why his body reacted like this under the other's touch and thus didn't know what to do. He felt as trapped as ever and gritted his teeth in frustration. He then felt Thoth's right hand cupping his cheek before he could feel the blood in his mouth for gritting too much, which made him finally look up.

"Do not worry so much, I will not make you suffer. At least not in a non pleasurable way."

"..You are very talkative tonight, Thoth. Couldn't you finish this as soon as possible?"

Thoth chuckled lowly at the attempt of a snarky remark.

"I apologise, I am more the type of taking my time."

His foot pressed harder, Hades hissed again and bit the inside of his cheek to impede groans to slip out. At this, Thoth took a strong grip of his jaw, which forced him to slightly open his mouth, and plunged his tongue, kissing him roughly and long enough for Hades to start feeling dizzy.

The dark haired god began to lose his common sense, wondering how this would finish. He was aware of the fact that he couldn't stop Thoth anymore now, and considered in following him in his game. After all, the result would be the same, he saw no objection in following his body's desires.

He took his decision when Thoth finally decided to pull out, and took him by the collar to return the kiss, eyes tightly closed. Muffled chuckles were heard before the end of the kiss, and he shot a gleeful glance to Hades.

"Since the result will be unchanged, it is smarter to take the better of the situation, or am I wrong?"

Amusement could be read on blue eyes. Hades sure was attached to his pride.

This turn of events made Thoth decide to process faster towards the next step and tied Hades wrists together behind his back, the latter being surprisingly willing. He slid both his jacket and vest to his arms before swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. He then proceed to lightly brush by the tips of his fingers Hades' mark on his chest left by the curse, which made the latter turn his gaze to the side.

This was short-lived though, as Thoth's hands went down and slowly unzipped Hades pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"You should know by now that I dislike unnecessary questions."

He swiftly pulled Hades pants down his knees, forcing him to stretch out his legs in front of him and sit directly on the floor. That allowed the older god to take the other's shoes off as well as his pants entirely, leaving him in a flushed state.

Thoth noticed how Hades' penis was already half erect, but took pity on him and didn't make any remark as the he was already flustered enough.

Since he had the opportunity to observe the other's behaviour, Thoth wondered how Hades would be with all his protective walls shattered. His curiosity took the best of him it seems, and that's why he ended up in this situation, much to his personal pleasure.

He didn't waste time and dropped to his knees in front of Hades, skilfully taking his erection between his long tanned fingers. A loud gasp escaped Hades' mouth, who closed it tightly just after in embarrassment. Thoth only smirked and tentatively licked the tip, watching closely the other's facial expression which displayed a great diversity at the moment.

He kept on teasingly licking from the base to the tip until Hades finally broke a moan, an exquisite sound for Thoth's ears. Taking this as a reward, he took the whole shaft into his mouth at once, his gag reflex in control.

Until now Hades tried his hardest to keep quiet, still too prideful. But to feel Thoth's wet mouth around his cock made him lose control of both his voice and senses and actually didn't care anymore if the whole building heard him.

Moans and pants filled the room, as well as Thoth's humming around Hades' erection. The latter started bucking his hips slightly, feeling precum already leaking. Thoth took a strong grip of the base to impede the other to come, which caused a strangled whimper from him. The white haired god smirked once more and lapped the cock with the tip of his tongue, still holding firmly the base.

Hades couldn't think of anything anymore and was gasping for hair between his strangled moans. Drool started to run through his shin as he kept his mouth open.

Thoth then suddenly stopped providing any pleasure to his erection, which made Hades desperately trying to reach the other's mouth by bucking his hips once again. Thoth frowned at this and roughly pulled him down against the floor, gripping so hard it would surely leave some bruises, and which granted him a pained groan from the other god.

"Do not forget your place, Hades. I will not allow any disobedience."

Thoth took advantage of Hades focusing on his pain to take another rope from his pocket and slide it around his neck again, making a solid sliding knot.

"Now stay still if you do not want to be choked up just yet."

He stood up and calmly took his clothes off, taking the time to fold them and put them aside, much to the other's despair.

"It seems the ounce of pride you still had left you, considering the state you are in right now."

Hades slightly gritted his teeth and succeeded to retort between ragged breaths.

"Pride is unnecessary in a situation such a this, in which the result can't be changed."

"Glad to see you finally understood that after so many weeks."

Hades realized how he fell into the trap he tried to avoid for so long, and it should infuriate him, but right now the only thought filling his mind was how much he wanted to come before becoming crazy. He was swaying between pain and pleasure, making him even more desperate, and he couldn't care less about his pride right now.

Thoth came back with what seemed to be a bottle of lube. He dutifully squeezed the transparent gel onto his slender fingers before gently put the bottle on the floor. He slowly rubbed his fingers together before putting forward Hades' bent knees to have better access to his entrance.

Hades couldn't help crying out when he felt two fingers enter him at once, pain stinging and spreading through the back of his throat. Thoth didn't wait for him to be used to the sensation that he started scissoring his fingers, the stinging pain still lingering. The Greek god took deep breaths to calm down, nails roughly scratching the floor, and forced himself to continue to do so when he felt a third finger entering.

After what seemed an eternity, Thoth pulled out and wiped his hand with a tissue he's left on the floor. He silently prepared himself by pouring lube on his shaft and briefly looked at Hades. He didn't seem in too much pain anymore, so he placed his legs over his shoulder and aligned himself before slowly entering the tip of his cock. He slowly massaged the other's thighs to help him relax as he heard him hissing. As demanding as he was, Thoth was no beast, and even if he took pleasure in some pain he didn't want indulge unnecessary ones. After Hades has calmed down, he slowly continued entering until everything was in, and waited for the Greek divinity to adjust.

Hades expected it not to be enjoyable at first, but he didn't think that the pain would make him want to throw up. He again took deep breaths and tried to relax, but almost choked when felt a hand pumping his cock. At least it helped him think of something else than the pain. Thoth started moving slowly when he felt Hades relaxing enough, still pumping his member. He pulled out entirely before penetrating at once, which granted him a low moan from the other's mouth.

As both were being used to the rhythm adopted, Thoth gently pulled the rope around Hades' neck.

"Do not fret, this will be pleasurable provided that you keep being relaxed."

His mischievous grin back, Thoth softly uttered this remark as he gradually pulled the rope harder, in rhythm with the thrusts of his pelvis.

Hades lost all capacity to think or act straight, converted in a gasping mess meddled with low groans and moans when he could breathe a sufficient amount of air. It was firstly due to slight panic, not knowing how this would end. He then gradually and surprisingly found himself enjoying greatly the tightness he felt around his neck, as well as the burning sensation on his teased member, added by the sheer mix of pleasure and slight pain still stinging inside him.

He suddenly became aware of everything, of the ragged breath of the Egyptian god near his face, of his bright blue eyes scrutinizing him and of his victorious and infuriating smirk.

The latter made the trick and Hades abandoned his last ounce of reason, clasping his hands on Thoth's back and kissing him messily but desperately, plunging his tongue into the other mouth.

This granted his tongue being bitten roughly, which made him whine unexpectedly, enjoying more and more the pain. He was now clasping his legs on Thoth's back to smoothen and deepen the movements as his nails started scratching said back.

As the situation became more and more heated, Thoth leaned on both his forearms on the floor, still having a firm grip on the rope and pounding brutally into Hades, replenishing himself of the Greek's sweet sounds soon converted into uncontrolled screams. He himself started struggling in keeping control of his movements and groans and knew both wouldn't last long. He decided to go for Hades neck and bite it between the rope and his jaw, leaving an almost bloody mark.

Hades started to feel numb and almost didn't feel the pain left by the bite, but didn't care about it as he was close to come.

After more rasped breaths, lusty screams, intertwined tongues; after more slams of hips, desperate scratches and nonsensical bliss, the pleasure became unbearable and Hades brutally jerked his hips as he came into Thoth's hand. After that, he felt the rope loosing on his neck as Thoth focused on his own pleasure, thrusting some more times before groaning in bliss.

Hades collapsed on the floor, limbs numb and breathing hard. He didn't have the time to recover enough as he felt Thoth pulling back and the uncomfortable sensation of semen pouring out of him. Thoth then dutifully cleaned his member with another tissue before silently looking at Hades still flushed body. The younger god didn't have the time to analyse his bad feeling that he felt his body being turned around and slammed on the ground, lying on his stomach.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing now?!"

Sheer panic invaded him as his legs were being spread once more, and he couldn't help the yelp escaping his lips as he felt yet again two fingers into his arse.

"We cannot let you into this state, or are you not aware how bad it could be if we let here that dirty?"

Even though his manner of speech still seemed composed, Thoth's voice was raspy and his gaze was agitated. He continued fingering Hades, sometimes brushing his prostate, until most of the semen was out. The other god was again panting, wondering how he could even get half erect in this state of exhaustion.

He just wanted it to finish as soon as possible, as his body couldn't take any effort anymore. While wondering how much his embarrassment would last, his awareness began to flutter, and before realizing it his view plunged into darkness and his consciousness indubitably left him.

When Hades opened his eyes, the first thing he took into notice was how sore his body felt and how badly his legs hurt, as well as his throat. The second thing was that he still was on the floor, but covered by a thin blanket, with his uniform neatly folded next to him. He finally noticed purple eyes in front of him and reacted straight away by covering himself up to the neck.

"So that's why Thoth didn't allow me to come in last night."

Anubis curiously tilted his head to the right, as if trying to get what was happening. He then smiled brightly, as if he gave up on understanding anything.

"I hope you didn't catch a cold! I didn't find any other blanket. Anyway, you should go, classes will start soon, although I think Thoth wouldn't say much if you skipped the morning lectures."

Unable to compute any of Anubis' words, Hades quickly took his clothes and tried to get up, only to be shot by a painful sting in his back. He hissed and, still under Anubis' curious gaze, decided to wrap himself into the blanket and go to his room as fast as his legs allowed him to do so.

Once in his room, he collapsed on his bed, relieved to see that nobody was there. He tried to remember the course of last night, only to become even more flustered than he already was.

Even though he felt ashamed and hurt in his pride, he couldn't bring himself to feel disgust, and so wondered how he would ever face Thoth now.

Sure thing was that he would be avoiding the library for a while.


End file.
